In recent years, robots have been located in places with people around (for example, in conference rooms) and are caused to execute communication with people. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for a communication robot that detects the number of people around a robot. This communication robot provides various notices to the people around the robot by using a loudspeaker according to the detected number of people.